Chez Empath
"Chez Empath" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is the fanfiction counterpart of the cartoon show episode "Greedy Goes On Strike" set in that particular universe. About The Story This was written as a response to the author's dislike of how even Smurfette was treating Greedy in the original version of the story. Plot Summary When Greedy came down with an illness that required him to stay away from cooking until he was better, Empath was personally asked to take over as the master chef, which he accepted with some reluctance. During Empath's time taking over Greedy's duties, Hefty had to take over as the assistant leader. While the other Smurfs came to accept and even enjoy Empath's cooking, saying that it was better than Greedy's, Papa Smurf became worried that Empath's other duties were being compromised. Finally, after a month of being restricted to his own house, Greedy recovered and was able to return to his duties, but he found out that his fellow Smurfs did not want him in the kitchen anymore, preferring Empath as the village chef over Greedy. This made Greedy so mad that he accused Empath of wanting to permanently replace him for good and so decided to leave the village in order to find somebody who would better appreciate his skills. On his way into the forest, Greedy came across some gnomes who were looking for a chef that would please their king's insatiable appetite. Greedy decided to offer his talents to King Glouton, which proved to be so satisfactory that Greedy was appointed the king's royal chef. However, as Greedy was busy trying to keep up with the king's demands, he came across the king's son Prince Leon, who was wanting somebody who could take him fishing since his father kept promising to do so "after dinner" but never delivered on the promise. Greedy offers to take Prince Leon fishing and goes to the king to request a day off for him to do so. King Glouton, however, refused the request, demanding Greedy to stay in the kitchen to feed his appetite. Greedy decided that he had enough of being the royal chef and made a motion to leave, but he was stopped by the king's guards and forced to continually serve King Glouton. Back in the village, Empath was having a hard time trying to step down from his assumed role as the village chef even as his kitchen staff was revolting. Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Tapper sympathized with Empath as the village constantly demanded for him to remain as Greedy's replacement. Then Empath was visited by Prince Leon, who sent word to the Smurfs that their friend was being held captive by his father as the royal chef. Empath, Smurfette, Tapper, Duncan McSmurf, and Grouchy went with the prince to help free Greedy, first by offering the king a royal feast worthy of his stature that would satisfy him. However, when the food wasn't enough to sway the king's heart into letting Greedy go, the Smurfs resorted to a food fight, which instead had them arrested. Finally Prince Leon demanded that his father would release his friends or he would forever leave him. King Glouton realized what he would lose and decided he should start spending promised time with his son, and so he released Greedy and his friends. After the five Smurfs returned to the village, Greedy apologized to Empath for accusing him of ever wanting to replace him, and Empath apologized for ever giving Greedy a reason for doubt. The other Smurfs as well as the kitchen staff are now grateful for Greedy returning to his duties as the village chef. And Smurfette rewarded Empath with a very special chef's hat that she made herself. Title Translations * French: Le Schtroumpf Empath, le cuisinier du village ("Empath Smurf, The Village Cook") * Spanish: La Pitufo Empatia, el cocinero pueblo * German: Die Empathie Schlumpf, das Dorf Koch * Italian: Puffo Empatia, il cuoco villaggio * Dutch: Empath Smurf, het dorp kok The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ Notes * The names King Glouton and Prince Leon correspond to the characters of The Gnome King and The Gnome Prince in "Greedy Goes On Strike" which is the original version of this story. * Prince Leon's name was originally Prince Pyro, which is credited to Numbuh 404 for its creation. * The character of Queen Maurine is added as part of the back story of King Glouton and Prince Leon due to the author's dislike of nonexistent mothers within the father-son relationships in the Smurfs cartoon show. * Empath wears a white suit during his time as the temporary head chef. * Empath, Grouchy, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf substitute for Papa Smurf, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy near the end of the story when a few Smurfs go off into the forest to find Greedy. * There is one case of Prince Leon using the word "damn". Possible Voice Cast * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Grouchy -- Steve Blum * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages